


Steal your Heart

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, M/M, Westworld-esque, Wild West, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Just two outlaws out to steal your heart.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	Steal your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Thieves and Outlaws
> 
> When I saw the prompt I thought of those sepia tone wild west pictures people take and I couldn't stop myself from drawing it.


End file.
